deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmarionne vs Slenderman
Nightmarionne vs Slenderman.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Screen Shot 2016-11-09 at 11.54.10 AM.png|Golden-Sans78 5spoopy7me Description FNAF vs Slender! These two indie horror monsters are tall, black, have long and winding arms, and have a completely white face. Also, they love to stalk and kill children. Who will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: There both tall, dark, and creepy, with a strange habbit of stalking children. Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wiz: Please don't sing, Boomstick. Boomstick: You're no fun, you know that? Wiz: Slenderman, the Faceless killer... Boomstick: And the Nightmarionne, the nightmare version of the puppet. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win a Death Battle. Nightmarionne (Sudden cheap jumpscare que) Boomstick: GAH! Holy f**k! Wiz: Amazing what a cheap jumpscare can do, am I right? Boomstick: F**k you, Wiz. F**k you. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk) Wiz: But we arn't here for that. We are talking about the Non-Canon antagonist of FNaF 4, the Nightmarionne. Boomstick: This scary a**-face is a prime example of a nightmare gone wrong. As a nightmare, he has the usual teleporting and sh*t-your-pants factor. Wiz: He's also very fast, being able to zip around the place like Boomstick in a shotgun store...don't ask...and his reaction time is on spot. Boomstick: But it gets even crazyer when FNaF World gets thrown into the mix! Here he gains special powers that he uses to plow through his foes. Wiz: First off, there's Prize Ball 2, which sumons a random, advanced attack that he can't normaly use. There is also Bubble Breath- Boomstick: Ha! What does that do? Blow bubbles? Wiz:...Well, yes. That protect him from toxic effects. Boomstick: Oh. But the Nightmarionne's most powerful move is 4th Wall. This bad boy is capable of dealing massive damage, and ignore's defences compleatly. Wiz: While he has little feats, one of them involves him and a few others taking down a giant, taking rainbow with more health then Scott Cawthon himself in under 3 minutes, which is impressive. Boomstick: However, he has flaws. Not only is Prize Ball 2's ability's are random, but 4th-Wall has a chance of missing compleatly. Wiz: Overall, however, he is a- (Que Nightmarionne's jumpscare) Wiz: AH! What the-(a thund sound is heard) Boomstick: Ha! How do you like it?! Slenderman (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZlWXNoDlIg) Boomstick: Wait, THIS is the guy the internet is saying is the creepiest thing since Teletubbies?! It's just a dude in a Tie! And a white mask, but that doesn't help! ???: You may beg to differ after this event... Boomstick: Who the heck was that? Wiz: Oh, Slenderman. Don't ask, just go with it. Slender: Well, go on. Tell the public my powers. It would please me to no end. Wiz: Don't tell me how to do my job!...Anyways, not much is known about the Slenderman's past. Some say he's a demon. Others say he's a ghost of alien. Some even doubt his existance. Boomstick: You know he's standing right behind us, right? Wiz: Yes I am. Slenderman tends to toy with his victims, chasing them and using hallucinations to drive them into insanity. Slender: I wouldn't say "insanity". Mabey...breaking down there minds until they completly break, perhaps. Boomstick: He can also teleport and has very good tracking skills, making him very hard to lose in a chase. However, he can fight if he needs to. Wiz: His most deadly power is his own stare. Looking at him for long periods of time can cause some pretty major hallucinations, and eventualy death. It also works for hypnotizing people and making them his own Proxies. Boomstick: Noticed those weird tenticale arm things on his back? Well, those things are strong enough to rip trees out of the ground and are can stretch too! There also kind of disgusting. Slender: What's wrong, Chad? Does my apperance disturb you? You should not be supri-'' (Suddenly a shotgun sound is heard, along with a thud) Boomstick: No, you should be dead. Wiz: Oh thank god! That guy was getting on my nerves. This also leads to his weakness: he can be killed with a shot to the head or a strong enough attack. ''Slender (getting back up): Which you demonstraited quite well. Boomstick: Wait, how are you alive?! Wiz: He may or may not have fallen on a 1-Up Mushroom. Slender: Just finish this already. I want to see myself win. Wiz: Fine. His feats include going toe-to-toe with Jeff the Killer, becoming the most famous Creepypasta, and gathering an cult of minions he calls "Proxies." Boomstick: Overall, Slendy is one scary mofo. (Shows gameplay of Slender where the screen starts glitching out due to Slenderman.) Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debait once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT! Slender: Now now, my child, no need to be scared... The Crying Child backed away into the corner of the bedroom. He was being faced by Slenderman, who wanted to turn the child into his newest Proxie. Slender: Why don't you come with me? I can protect you if you just join me, you know. The kid responded by sticking his tongue out at Slendy. He sighed. Slender: Well, if you pefer death then-'' '???: You!' Slenderman heard a voice that was loud and hard to understand. He turned around and saw a creature that even he had to admit was pretty creepy. It was the Nightmarionne. '''Puppet: The child is...mine, not...yours!' The creature then grabed Slendy and teleported him to the woods near the house they where in. Nightmarionne then threw Slendy at a random tree. Slendy (Getting back up): You dare hurt me, creature?! You shall perish! Things were about to get spooky... (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-mrCVDL9G4) Slenderman activated his arm things and started to rip a tree off the ground. He then threw it at the Nightmarionne, who dodged it and then teleported behind Slenderman. Marionne then activated Prize Ball 2, which sumoned some chompers. Slendy swiped them all away, killing them all. Slendy: Well, that was...unexpected. Now, where did he go? Puppet: Right behind you. Slenderman turned around to attack, but it was too late. The Nightmarionne headbutted Slendy and picked him up and threw him. Slenderman suddenly teleported to the Nightmare and started punching him rapidly, finishing with him holding it by the throat. Slendy: Enough! You will make for an interesting Proxie! He then attempted to hypnotize the Nightmarionne into becoming a Proxie....until he was interrupted by the creature kicking him in the back. Slenderman fell over onto the floor. Slender: What the...? I had you in my hands... Puppet: I'm much quicker then you think. And i've got plenty of other trick, too. Nightmarionne then lifted Slendy up by his tie and kneed him in the gut, punched him across the face, slammed him against trees, and finally threw him to the ground. Nightmarionne then put one foot on his foe and said: Puppet: Ready to die, fool? Slender: Well, that depends... Suddenly, one of Slendy's tentacle arms grabbed the Nightmarionne by the foot. He then proceeded to slam him onto the floor over and over and over again. When he finally stopped, he looked at the creature. Slender:..Are you? He then threw him onto the ground and prepared to finish him off. Slender: You would have made for a brilliant Proxie, you know. But alas, you chose death instead. Any last requests, my...wait, what are you doing? The Nightmarionne was glowing and floating. It then looked at Slendy. Puppet: One request...Y O U D I E. Just then, a large blue wave of energy burst out of the Nightmarionne's hands and zoomed at Slendy. He tried blocking it, but it was no use. There was an explosion, and a few seconds later Slenderman was a blood-stain on the ground. K.O!!! *Nightmarionne is shown becoming the new leader of the Proxies. *Jeff the Killer was standing next to what was left of Slendy, smiling. Conclusion Slendy: What?! Impossible! I demand a re-count! Wiz: The winners arn't decided by votes, you know. ''Slender: How dare you! You shall die-'' (Boomstick shoots Slenderman again.) Boomstick: Just explain already, dude. Wiz: Ok. While Slenderman was more strategic and smarter then the Nightmarionne, his opponent had the advantage in pure power and durability. Boomstick: Nightmarionne can tank hits from a Killer lawn-mower, while Slendy can go down with a single shotgun shot. Wussy. Wiz: And while Bubble Breath was pretty much usless in this fight, 4th-Wall was more then enough to bring down Slenderman. And Prize Ball 2 could have also finished him off with Unscrew or ESC Key. Boomstick: It was like Slenderman was a puppet in Nightmarionnes plan. Wiz: The winner is the Nightmarionne. Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant